Un agneau déguisé en loup
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Enfin le livre de Naomi Wolf Vagin : une nouvelle biographie sert à quelque chose. Alicia, Kalinda, du vin rouge, et des questions sur le sexe entre femmes... Spoilers : épisode 4x10 Battle of the Proxies


**Titre original : Sheep in Wolf's Clothing**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Avertissement :** sexe entre femmes, jurons, trop d'alcool, idées de Naomi Wolf.

**Disclaimer : **Ecrit sans vouloir leur manquer de respect. CBS, Scott Free et les Kings en sont propriétaires.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce texte est parti de l'idée émise (il y a très, très longtemps) par variousflumps, selon laquelle il était vraiment tragique qu'Alicia et Kalinda n'aient jamais pris le temps de discuter du cadeau que sa mère avait fait à Alicia [le livre de Naomi Wolf, « Vagin : une nouvelle biographie », n. d. Tr.] ainsi que par sweetjamielee, à savoir qu'il devrait y avoir de l'alcool, et que le vagin de Kalinda pouvait régler 80% (ou plus) des problèmes d'Alicia Florrick. Bizarrement, Emily Nussbaum mérite aussi une mention, puisque ce sont ses nombreux et hilarants tweets critiques du livre qui m'ont donné envie d'en lire autant et ont mené à ma conception de la diatribe de Kalinda. La plupart des objections de Kalinda sont un emprunt manifeste à la critique sévère de Germaine Greer du même ouvrage. Merci à hotladykisses d'avoir assuré plusieurs relectures de ce texte, ainsi qu'à Kiki de répondre aux questions de canon en tous lieux et à toute heure !

* * *

« Fais comme chez toi. Je vais nous chercher ce rouge, mais ça ne t'embête pas si je me mets à l'aise ? » Une fois chez elle, Alicia s'apercevait qu'elle avait hâte de se débarrasser de sa tenue de travail.

« Bien sûr. » Kalinda n'avait pas d'objection à la perspective de traîner sur le divan avec une Alicia en mode détente. En fait, elle se donnait du mal pour tâcher de ne pas trop sourire rien que d'être invitée dans l'appartement d'Alicia sans avoir eu besoin du travail comme prétexte.

De plus, il lui était possible de venir ici à présent. Nick était parti, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'il la suive. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu le sens de la perspective à son sujet, tandis qu'il était à Chicago, dans son appartement, dans son lit… Mais même alors, elle avait réalisé que passer une soirée seule avec Alicia dans son appartement aurait pu être une dangereuse provocation comparée à un verre vite fait dans un bar.

Kalinda se demandait si l'invitation d'Alicia à venir chez elle se voulait une sorte de récompense pour avoir fini par passer à l'action. Elle soupçonnait à moitié que c'était le cas.

Alicia indiqua le salon à Kalinda vers la droite et tourna à gauche pour gagner sa chambre. Elle se débarrassa aussitôt de ses chaussures à talons. Ces deux semaines depuis Thanksgiving l'avaient épuisée. Elle avait pas mal de travail, mais les échanges avec sa mère et la situation où elle en était restée avec Peter l'avaient poussée au-delà de son seuil de tolérance habituel. Puis, pour couronner le tout, Nick avait fait son numéro et l'avait menacée.

Lorsque Kalinda avait timidement suggéré une heure plus tôt qu'elles aillent prendre un verre puisqu'on était vendredi soir, Alicia avait répondu « Oui ! » avec soulagement avant de se reprendre : « Pourquoi pas chez moi autour d'une bouteille de vin ? Les enfants seront déjà partis pour Highland Park. » Pour être franche, elle voulait s'enivrer complètement, se vautrer dans un fauteuil confortable, et ne pas s'inquiéter de savoir comment elle rentrerait chez elle.

La surprise sur le visage de Kalinda avait vite laissé place à un sourire : « Bonne idée. »

Dans sa chambre, Alicia troqua son tailleur contre un jean et enfila un cache-cœur par-dessus le corsage qu'elle portait. Elle évitait toujours soigneusement de regarder en direction de la porte de la salle de bain ou de penser à ce qu'elle y avait fait avec Peter. Si sa mère n'avait pas occupé la chambre d'amis, cela aurait été un endroit bien plus judicieux, qui lui aurait rappelé moins de souvenirs. Mais à vrai dire, s'il n'y avait eu sa mère, elle n'aurait pas agi ainsi pour commencer.

Elle ne le regrettait pas. Cela avait été exactement ce dont elle avait eu envie à ce moment-là, et Peter le lui avait donné avec enthousiasme. Il se souvenait de son corps, et son corps se souvenait du sien en retour. Il aurait été si facile de reprendre le pli, et d'accepter le soulagement physique que Peter pouvait lui offrir. Mais elle était honteusement reconnaissante à l'appartement rempli de monde d'avoir rendue impossible la conversation qu'ils auraient si évidemment dû avoir après coup.

Et ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé dans la semaine qui avait suivi. Alicia ne l'avait pas dit à Owen, elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Cela aurait été un soulagement de le dire à Kalinda, mais le sujet était bien sûr exclu.

Kalinda… à son sujet au moins, l'anxiété qui couvait en elle connaissait un répit. Alicia s'était inquiétée de voir à quel point Kalinda paraissait détendue en dépit de la présence de son mari prétendument « dangereux », parce qu'elle était presque certaine que Kalinda avait laissé Nick reprendre place dans sa vie. Et cette seule pensée lui répugnait, même si ce n'était pas son affaire. Le fait de savoir que Kalinda ne la jugerait pas si elles en venaient à parler de Peter la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'elle avait trouvé Nick ignoble – elle savait que beaucoup la condamneraient pour avoir ne serait-ce que laissé Peter la toucher de nouveau. Mais à l'idée de Nick touchant Kalinda, elle ressentait… quelque chose. Et pourquoi y pensait-elle seulement, pour commencer ?

« Encore une minute ! » s'exclama-t-elle en passant devant la porte du salon pour aller à la cuisine. Elle sortit une bouteille et la déboucha. Alicia avait liquidé la totalité de son bar dans la semaine qui avait suivi Thanksgiving. Elle était même allée jusqu'à boire une liqueur sirupeuse qu'on leur avait offerte. Heureusement pour elles deux, elle venait de racheter la veille une caisse de son merlot préféré.

Elle hésita après avoir posé sur un plateau la bouteille et deux verres. Il semblait peu accueillant, presque grossier, de n'apporter que le vin, mais elles ne s'embarrassaient jamais de nourriture lorsqu'elles allaient dans les bars. Alicia se dispensa donc de trouver quelque chose à manger.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, au moins Kalinda ne semblait-elle pas s'ennuyer. Elle était assise au milieu du canapé, sa veste en cuir impeccablement pliée à sa gauche, et la tête penchée, était en train de feuilleter quelque chose.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, ces deux dernières semaines ont été infernales. » Alicia s'assit à côté de Kalinda et versa deux verres. Elle en tendit un à Kalinda, et vit alors ce que celle-ci était en train de lire. « Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas à moi !

- C'est bon à savoir. » Kalinda continua à le parcourir. « Cela dit, il est bien dans ton appartement. » Elle leva les yeux pour prendre son verre. « J'espère qu'il n'est pas à Grace, elle est toujours chrétienne, non ? »

Et même si le ton de Kalinda indiquait clairement qu'elle plaisantait, Alicia ressentit néanmoins le besoin de se défendre.

« C'est ma mère qui l'a laissé. » Alicia avala sa première gorgée d'alcool avec soulagement.

« Tu devrais le brûler. » Kalinda referma la couverture. « Même le titre est offensant. »

Alicia arrêta son verre à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. « Il l'est ? Quoi, de penser qu'elle peut en écrire une biographie ?

- Non, vagin. Vérifie. » Kalinda but une gorgée. « Il est bon. » Le vin était une de ces choses auxquelles elle prenait goût grâce à Alicia.

Alicia glissa la main dans sa poche pour y prendre son téléphone. Zach était toujours en train de lui dire de se servir réellement de quelques-unes de ses autres fonctionnalités. Elle pianota dessus.

« Oh waouh, « fourreau ». Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas.

- Ouais.

- Comme l'endroit où l'on range son épée ? »

- Kalinda opina. « Comme la propriété du détenteur de l'épée en question.

- Beurk ? » suggéra Alicia.

« Sans rire. Naomi devrait appeler ça un con et basta. »

Alicia s'étouffa, toussota, et finit par reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu Kalinda jurer, mais apparemment lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle y allait franco.

« Désolée. Tu as ça en commun avec Naomi : rien que d'entendre le mot l'a empêchée d'écrire une ligne pendant six mois.

- Je m'en remettrai. » affirma Alicia, malgré le fait qu'elle avait encore les yeux qui larmoyaient un peu et continuait de s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle tâcha de calmer l'irritation avec autre rasade. « Mais il me reste des jours de maladie à prendre si jamais ça ne va pas mieux d'ici lundi. »

Kalinda rit avant de reprendre. De voir que le sujet faisait rosir Alicia d'embarras la renvoyait aux meilleurs jours entre elles. Au temps où elle pouvait dire des choses scandaleuses et voir Alicia prendre plaisir à sentir sa bienséance ébranlée. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de poursuivre davantage sur le sujet. « C'est bizarre ce truc. Il n'est question que d'orgasmes vaginaux transcendants, de pseudo-médecine et d'expliquer à tout le monde qu'on ne jouit pas de la bonne façon.

- Vraiment ? » parvint à dire Alicia entre deux gorgées.

« Je sais que cette femme a eu deux césariennes, mais on pourrait croire que ce qu'elle a entre les jambes ne représente pas uniquement le sexe pour elle. »

Alicia se contenta de cligner des yeux. L'idée que Kalinda puisse avoir la moindre idée sur l'accouchement était surprenante.

« J'imagine que tu as vu ton vagin différemment après en avoir sorti Zach et Grace. »

Alicia parvint à ne pas s'étouffer cette fois et se contenta de déglutir comme une grande personne.

« Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas eu de césariennes moi aussi ? » Elle fut fière d'elle-même pour la fermeté de sa voix.

Kalinda se contenta de hausser un sourcil et saisit de nouveau son verre.

« Kalinda ! Putain, comment tu sais ça ? » Apparemment les jurons étaient contagieux.

A présent Kalinda arborait un sourire oblique. « Juste une supposition.

- Basée sur quoi !? » Kalinda n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen d'accéder à son dossier médical, si ? Sans doute qu'elle savait comment faire, mais…

« C'était moins courant quand tu as eu les tiens. » Kalinda désigna Alicia de son verre. « Et je te connais. Tu auras voulu le faire toi-même. Je parie que tu as même essayé de le faire sans anesthésie. »

Alicia n'était pas sûre de savoir de quoi elle devait être le plus ébahie : à quel point ce que supposait Kalinda était proche de ce qui s'était réellement passé que Kalinda ait été capable de deviner ce qui l'avait motivée plus d'une décennie avant de la rencontrer ou plus probablement, le seul fait que Kalinda ait imaginé comment elle avait accouché.

« Je ne dirai rien ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. » déclara Alicia, toujours déconcertée.

« Tu viens juste de le faire. » Son petit sourire effronté était de retour tandis qu'elle reposait son verre et rouvrait le livre. « Ce que je trouve offensant, c'est à quel point elle est d'une part hétéro, d'autre part véhémente à propos de la façon dont les autres femmes devraient jouir.

- Je vais tâcher de ne pas prendre ta remarque pour moi. »

Kalinda leva les yeux pour lui adresser un petit sourire. « Elle est si sûre que ses orgasmes vaginaux sont supérieurs aux bêtes petits orgasmes clitoridiens. Etant donné le peu de femmes qui en ont – c'est plutôt moralisateur. »

Alicia devait s'être rendue pompette plus vite que prévu (était-ce son premier ou son deuxième verre ?) parce qu'elle ne changea pas de sujet. « Je suis d'accord. »

Kalinda continua à critiquer. « Et même si une femme en a un, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait pénétrer le vagin sans faire bouger aussi le clitoris. Tout est relié par le même groupe de nerfs. »

Alicia était sur le point de poser une question lorsqu'elle se ravisa et vida son verre à la place. Elle tendit de nouveau la main vers la bouteille.

Kalinda continuait à parcourir les pages. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle donne une telle primauté à la pénétration vaginale par le pénis. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai eu la plupart de mes meilleurs orgasmes. »

Alicia pensa à cette _autre_ fois dans la salle de bain avec Peter, sans rire, et se contenta d'opiner.

« Waouh, elle est même anti-masturbation. Ecoute ça : le sexe avec un homme « viril » est meilleur qu' « un vibromasseur et un pot de Häagen-Dasz. » Si elle mange de la glace _en même temps_ qu'elle utilise son vibromasseur, pas étonnant que ça ne marche pas.

- Et puis ça tache. » suggéra Alicia.

« Et ça ne glisse pas, ça colle. » avança malicieusement Kalinda. Il était sans doute temps qu'elle s'arrête, mais Alicia prenait encore vaillamment part à la conversation.

Etait-elle vraiment en train de parler de sécrétions avec Kalinda Sharma ? Alicia vida de nouveau son verre.

Kalinda continuait à regarder les pages. « C'est apparemment une grande révélation que son nerf pelvien soit connecté à son cerveau. Je suppose que le nom « système nerveux central » était trop vague.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais remarqué que ça faisait mal quand on se laisse tomber quelque chose sur le pied. »

Kalinda souriait toujours. « Ou bien elle est vraiment stupide à ce point-là. » Elle vida presque le restant de son verre. « Ca explique bien des choses.

- Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi ma mère l'adore tellement.

- Dommage que je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer ta mère. » Kalinda avait l'air amusé en connaissance de cause.

Alicia n'arrivait même pas à imaginer à quel point cela aurait pu être affligeant. « Non, pas du tout ! » Elle était inhabituellement véhémente.

« Attends, c'est la meilleure critique que j'aie lue… » Kalinda repêcha son Blackberry dans sa veste et se mit à presser rapidement les touches. « Ariel Levy dans le New Yorker. »

Alicia remarqua que Kalinda devait taper un mot de passe pour accéder à un service payant en ligne. Puis s'en voulut d'être surprise de ses habitudes de lecture.

Kalinda se mit à déclamer :

_« Avec le temps, si « le vagin d'une femme est attaqué verbalement, son rythme cardiaque, sa tension, sa circulation et de nombreux autres systèmes en seront chroniquement affectés », écrit Naomi Wolf. Ainsi, si on « brutalise une femme en insultant son vagin », on commet un acte de violence physique. L'auteur prétend que diffamer un vagin – s'y référer en l'appelant par son « affreux » surnom félin par exemple – « affecte apparemment le tissu même du vagin. » Elle base cette conclusion sur une étude portant sur des rates dont le tissu vaginal a montré des signes d'altération après des périodes de stress. L'expérience n'impliquait cependant pas que les chercheurs braillent « chatte de rat ! » aux animaux, le stress était provoqué physiquement. L'interprétation que fait Naomi Wolf de la science est comme d'habitude assez libre. »_

Arrivée à la fin, Alicia riait ouvertement, et Kalinda se joignit à elle avec ces petits grognements de rire qu'Alicia n'avait pas entendus depuis des années. Cela avait été une bonne idée, c'était ce qui leur avait manqué à toutes les deux.

Alicia commençait juste à se reprendre lorsque Kalinda lui souffla « Chatte de rat ! » d'un ton vicieux, et elle repartit de plus belle.

Le temps qu'Alicia parvienne à se calmer, Kalinda lui souriait, visiblement contente d'elle.

« Merci. J'en avais besoin.

- Pas de quoi. »

Elle trinquèrent et burent. Alicia réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle se resserve.

« Il y a plus stupide – du style, l'orgasme vaginal déchaînerait la créativité. Je suis à peu près sûre que Jane Austen ne couchait pas avec cette sœur qui partageait son lit. Et les sœurs Brontë, ou Emily Dickinson, et tout un tas d'autres vierges ? »

Sincèrement, Alicia ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu Kalinda parler autant. Ebahie, elle avala une autre gorgée, et espéra que son visage n'était pas trop rouge.

« Ici, elle cite un poème de Sappho comme s'il parlait d'avoir un orgasme, alors qu'en réalité il parle d'aimer quelqu'un à distance.

- Tu lis des poèmes d'amour lesbiens à tes heures perdues ?

- Tu le croirais si je te disais que j'étais une…

- Non !

- Si tu dois me traiter de menteuse, il me faut plus de vin pour tenir le coup. » Kalinda tendit son verre.

« Bien sûr. » Alicia saisit la bouteille, qui était vide. En avait-elle vraiment consommé l'intégralité, à part l'unique verre que Kalinda avait bu ? « Je vais en rechercher. »

Elle s'éclipsa vers la cuisine pour y prendre une autre bouteille. Elle hocha la tête tout en maniant le tire-bouchon. Apparemment le vagin de Naomi Wolf avait le pouvoir de pousser Kalinda, d'habitude elliptique, à la diatribe. Cela dit – Alicia pencha la tête tout en saisissant la bouteille, qu'elle apporta au salon – il était probable que si quelque chose était susceptible d'avoir cet effet, ce serait que quelqu'un dise à Kalinda quoi faire de son propre vagin.

Alicia s'assit, remplit le verre de Kalinda et le lui tendit. Puis elle remit du vin dans le sien, et se tourna pour s'asseoir en biais, ses pieds rentrés sous elle, tournée vers Kalinda. Celle-ci semblait avoir épuisé ses munitions. Le livre était posé sur le pouf devant le divan, elle sirotait son vin et regardait sereinement en direction de la cheminée.

« C'est vraiment si différent ? » Alicia n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace : visiblement, la désinhibition jouait, mais elle était tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Kalinda se retourna pour la regarder, surprise de la probable signification de sa question. « Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? »

Alicia ne saisit pas l'occasion de se rétracter. « Le sexe avec les femmes.

- Après ce que je viens de dire, je ne peux pas parler pour _les _femmes. »

Alicia leva les yeux au ciel et reformula – apparemment on était à l'audience. « Est-ce que c'est différent pour _toi_ ? » Elle fit glisser ses pieds nus en avant, touchant légèrement la cuisse de Kalinda du bout des orteils. Elle se dit que c'était plus confortable que d'avoir les jambes repliées.

Les femmes hétéros avaient joué à ce jeu bien des fois avec Kalinda : les contacts soi-disant innocents, les questions curieuses, puis soit le courage de voir par elles-mêmes, soit la retraite en territoire connu. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à y jouer avec Alicia Florrick, ce qui signifiait que ce soir, cela n'avait rien d'un jeu.

Kalinda était prise de court. Avec qui que ce soit d'autre, elle aurait joué le jeu pour voir où cela mènerait. D'ordinaire, peu importait. Tout ce qui concernait Alicia importait. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas répondu, elle avait détourné la tête pour contempler à nouveau la cheminée – loin d'Alicia. Kalinda prit sa décision.

Elle tourna de nouveau les yeux vers ceux d'Alicia. « Oui, c'est différent. » Kalinda essaya de déterminer ce qu'exprimait le visage d'Alicia. Elle regarda Alicia inspirer, s'efforça de ne pas regarder sa poitrine se soulever. « Je peux mettre les pieds là ? » Si Alicia voulait tester la température de l'eau, Kalinda lui fournirait un endroit où se tremper les orteils.

« Bien sûr. »

Kalinda se pencha en avant pour attraper la fermeture de l'une de ses bottes, qu'elle descendit, puis l'autre, et les ôta d'une torsion exercée du talon. Elle sentait le regard d'Alicia sur elle. Elle se redressa, prit le coussin qui se trouvait derrière elle et l'offrit à Alicia qui avait l'air mal installée, appuyée contre l'accoudoir. Elle parvint à l'échanger contre le verre à vin d'Alicia, qu'elle posa dans le coin le plus éloigné du plateau. Puis levant les jambes, elle posa les mollets sur le pouf devant elle et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Alicia regarda son verre, puis Kalinda à présent étendue, dans une position allongée inhabituelle. Elle accepta ses conditions. Elle se laissa aller contre le coussin dans son dos, et glissa plus fermement les pieds contre la cuisse de Kalinda, se faufilant en-dessous.

« Tu as l'intention de détailler la différence que ça fait ? » L'air entre elles était électrique. Aucune des deux n'avait détourné le regard.

« C'est plus lent, ça prend plus longtemps. On ne peut pas faire ça en une heure à la pause déjeuner – pas comme il faut. »

C'était une pique délibérée. Alicia esquissa un sourire et produisit un bruit de gorge amusé.

Kalinda baissa la main pour la poser sur la cheville d'Alicia, qu'elle sentit réagir. La tension était palpable.

Elles s'étaient touchées auparavant : une main posée dans le dos de l'autre pour la guider, lui saisir l'intérieur du coude, Kalinda tirant sur le poignet d'Alicia, Alicia attrapant Kalinda par la main pour l'entraîner. Mais cette fois était délibérée, d'autant plus lorsque la paume de Kalinda s'aventura quelques centimètres plus haut sous le bas du jean d'Alicia et que son pouce commença à lui caresser la cheville. L'attention d'Alicia s'était focalisée sur la main de Kalinda sur sa jambe et ses yeux sur son visage. Le regard d'Alicia était ferme et disait à Kalinda de continuer.

« Je pense que ça se résume au fait de ne pas être autant fixé sur un but. » Alicia réclama d'un sourcil éloquent un complément d'information. « Le sexe hétéro est tellement défini par le rapport en lui-même, alors que tout ce que deux femmes font ensemble serait considéré comme des préliminaires. Quand le sexe entre femmes n'est même pas considéré comme du vrai sexe, on n'est pas obligé de suivre le moindre scénario.

- Ce n'est pas une vision très flatteuse du sexe hétéro.

- Non. Pas plus que le fait que la plupart des hommes jouissent en quelques minutes, _avant_ leur partenaire, puis aient besoin de faire une pause.

- Pourquoi continuer de coucher avec des hommes, alors ? »

Kalinda émit un rire sec. « Parce que c'est facile. »

Alicia à son tour pouffa de rire.

« Et parfois j'ai envie de me faire baiser. Plus le fait que les deux partenaires prennent leur pied. » Kalinda pencha la tête de côté. « Non que deux femmes ne puissent le faire, mais j'aime bien juste accorder toute mon attention à une femme. Savoir exactement comment elle réagit, ce qu'il lui faut ensuite. »

Alicia avait de plus en plus de mal à rester dans l'abstraction, sa tête se remplissait d'images de Kalinda en train de lui faire des choses. D'un autre côté, c'était Alicia qui avait mis le sujet sur le tapis ce soir. Et n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle l'avait fait ?

« Alors, combien de temps il faut ? Pour faire ça « comme il faut », comme tu dis. »

Kalinda continuait à faire aller et venir doucement sa main. Elle sentait à peine les fins poils qui repoussaient sur le tibia d'Alicia, ce qui signifiait que celle-ci ne se rasait pas mais s'épilait à la cire. Et comme absolument tout à propos d'Alicia, il importait qu'elle le sache à présent.

« Ca dépend des deux femmes. Ca peut durer des heures. Si je sais qu'elle peut encore jouir, pas besoin de s'arrêter et d'attendre, je me contente de continuer… Ou parfois, avoir un orgasme n'est pas le but et personne ne prétend que ça l'est. Pour moi c'est plus honnête.

- Quoi, les femmes ne font pas semblant l'une avec l'autre ?

- Elles peuvent, mais ça n'a pas grand intérêt.

- Tu as l'air de vouloir faire du prosélytisme. »

Kalinda sourit et haussa les sourcils. « Crois-moi, le sexe avec une femme peut être nul. Et là c'est _vraiment_ embarrassant.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu ne peux pas te contenter de laisser le gars prendre son pied et t'en aller dix minutes après. Tu es obligée d'en _parler_. » Kalinda ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie : « Si tu n'adores pas avoir une discussion détaillée après coup, ne t'embarque pas avec des femmes. »

Alicia rit. Elle suspectait fortement qu'il était ici fait référence à Donna, pourtant contre toute attente l'avis s'appliquait tout à fait à son propre cas. Elle était également surprise de trouver cela si facile. Le vin aidait certainement, mais peut-être juste parce qu'il s'agissait de Kalinda ? La vraie Kalinda, la version qu'Alicia, elle en était venue à le réaliser, était seule à pouvoir apercevoir, et encore, surtout du coin de l'œil. Alicia avait regardé Kalinda déployer des variations infinies de séduction à la fois sexuelle et émotionnelle pendant qu'elles travaillaient ensemble. Kalinda n'en faisait rien ce soir. Rien que sa main, ses mots et la fermeté de son regard suffisaient à exciter Alicia.

Alicia savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser ce qui serait son avant-dernière question. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on donnerait ensemble ? »

Kalinda savait qu'elles arrivaient au moment critique. Alicia y pensait réellement. Cette discussion n'était pas qu'un sujet de plaisanterie occasionnelle. « Je soupçonne que tu es bien plus… » Elle avait envie de dire dominatrice, mais c'était trop évident. « … _puissante_ sexuellement que les gens ne le supposent. Je pense qu'on serait fantastiques. »

Et c'était vrai : en parallèle avec le développement de leur relation et l'investissement grandissant de Kalinda, Alicia avait régulièrement développé sa propre autorité. Chaque fois que Kalinda voyait Alicia l'exercer, elle avait une intense réaction involontaire. Kalinda savait qu'elle avait le potentiel pour atteindre avec Alicia un degré d'entente dont elle ne serait jamais capable avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les mots de Kalinda surprirent Alicia. Elle avait imaginé que Kalinda la guiderait, aurait le contrôle, et que les choses resteraient ainsi. A présent elle se demandait si c'était la force de l'habitude, à cause de la façon dont elle avait consciemment fait suivre à sa vie un chemin différent de celui de sa mère - joué un rôle traditionnel et maternant. En y repensant, presque depuis le début de leur relation, Kalinda l'avait laissée aux commandes. Même lorsqu'elle la poussait à agir dans son propre intérêt au travail, Kalinda avait présenté les choses de telle façon qu'Alicia devait passer à l'acte elle-même. Et les rares fois où Kalinda avait tenté de prendre les rênes de leur relation, elle avait réalisé son erreur et les avait rendues à Alicia.

C'était saisissant – la soudaine révélation qu'elle et Kalinda jouaient à présent des rôles opposés à ceux de leurs débuts. Que le personnage bardé de cuir de Kalinda n'était en réalité qu'une façade publique, et pas du tout la personne qu'elle était, ou du moins pas la personne qu'elle était avec Alicia.

Alicia avait réalisé presque un an auparavant que c'était elle qui détenait tout le pouvoir dans leur relation, mais elle n'avait jamais creusé assez la question pour réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier au juste. Et elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à en endosser la responsabilité ou à en ressentir l'attrait comme elle le faisait à présent.

« Je veux que tu m'embrasses, Kalinda. » Cela allait être une requête, mais elle réalisa qu'il était plus approprié de l'exiger.

Il était impossible à Kalinda de refuser. Pas lorsqu'Alicia le formulait explicitement, et pas lorsqu'elle ressemblait à _ça _: ses yeux verts fermement plongés dans les yeux bruns de Kalinda et étendue sur le divan, la forme de ses seins visible sous son cache-cœur qui s'était ouvert.

« Assieds-toi, veux-tu ? »

Kalinda aida Alicia à se redresser, remettre les pieds par terre et s'appuyer contre le dossier du divan. Alicia ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'attendait exactement, mais certes pas à ce que Kalinda remonte sa jupe et passe une jambe par-dessus ses cuisses pour l'enfourcher. Bon, elle n'avait pas précisé _comment_ elle voulait qu'on l'embrasse, et ceci était certainement plus confortable que de se tordre en biais pour atteindre la bouche de Kalinda.

Kalinda déglutit. Elle savait que ses mains tremblaient avant même d'en avoir la preuve en touchant le visage d'Alicia. Elle parcourut des doigts la beauté d'Alicia : ses sourcils, ses pommettes, ses lèvres. Alicia ferma les yeux, puis une main se posa doucement sur sa joue, et l'autre se glissa dans ses cheveux. Et la bouche de Kalinda rencontra celle d'Alicia.

Doux, si doux… délicat et sensuel – tous les stéréotypes auxquels s'était attendue Alicia pour décrire le baiser d'une femme. Mais il s'agissait de Kalinda, c'est pourquoi les choses n'en restèrent pas là. Alicia s'était attendue à ce que Kalinda s'interrompe, lui adresse un regard : « Alors ? » Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Au contraire, elle continuait. Les lèvres de Kalinda caressaient les siennes encore et encore… et puis de très légères touches de la langue. Tout cela était si tendre, n'exigeait rien d'elle mais cependant faisait monter l'excitation du plus profond de son être.

Alicia réagit sans réfléchir. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, et elle sentit Kalinda réagir à son tour : les deux mains à présent entortillées dans ses cheveux, la gorge émettant un léger bruit qui pouvait être un gémissement ou une plainte. Alicia réalisa que ses propres mains avaient atterri sur les épaules de Kalinda et s'accrochaient à elle. A présent, elles descendaient le long du dos de Kalinda, sentaient la chaleur de son corps à travers la soie, les lignes de son soutien-gorge, et l'épaisse bande de cuir qui soulignait la minceur de sa taille. La bouche de Kalinda continua à accepter ce qu'Alicia lui offrait et plongea plus profond à l'intérieur. Elle sentit le premier contact de la langue de Kalinda contre la sienne, et sut alors que Kalinda avait raison : elles pouvaient faire cela pendant des heures. Elle_ voulait_ faire cela pendant des heures. De plus en plus profond. A présent elle savait quel goût avait la bouche de Kalinda sous celui du vin rouge qu'elles avaient partagé. Et Alicia voulait plus – soudain, elle voulait tout.

Elle laissa ses mains descendre plus bas, glissant d'abord jusqu'aux hanches de Kalinda, puis jusqu'à ses fesses, et puis elle tira – énergiquement.

Kalinda se cabra, interrompant leur baiser. « Putain, Alicia ! » Le choc provoqué par le geste d'Alicia et la sensation de leurs corps soudain plaqués l'un contre l'autre, plus qu'elle ne pouvait en absorber simultanément.

Puis Alicia sentit les mains de Kalinda lui pencher la tête en arrière, et la bouche de Kalinda se posa sur son cou, courut le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, avant de descendre la colonne pâle de sa gorge.

Kalinda avait envie de téter, de mordre, de laisser une marque quelconque pour revendiquer son territoire, mais elle se retint. Elle goûta l'amertume de l'endroit où Alicia appliquait son parfum, puis la peau plus salée, plus bas, sous la chaîne du collier qu'elle portait. Elle plongea encore plus bas et goûta le creux où les clavicules rencontraient le sternum. Elle avait envie d'elle, tellement envie. Des années à se dire qu'elle ne voulait pas/ne pouvait pas / ne devait pas étaient balayées par les flots de désir qui déferlaient dans tout son corps. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux d'Alicia pour repousser le cache-cœur de ses épaules puis écarter le tissu et la bretelle du soutien-gorge. Chaque nouveau centimètre de peau auquel accédait la bouche de Kalinda ne faisait qu'accroître son désir du suivant. Mais que diable était-elle en train de faire ? Essayait-elle d'exciter Alicia jusqu'à lui faire perde la tête pour finir dans son lit ? Que se passerait-il une heure après, sans parler du lendemain matin ? Risquer tout ce qu'elles avaient reconstruit pour une seule nuit de souvenirs et de réponses à leurs questions n'en valait pas la peine.

Kalinda détacha la bouche à regret de la peau magnifique d'Alicia et tenta de se redresser et de s'écarter à nouveau, mais cette fois les mains d'Alicia étaient dans ses cheveux. Cette fois, c'était elle qui prenait le contrôle. Alicia baissa la tête et découvrit que oui, le menton de Kalinda était aussi pointu qu'il en avait l'air. Et oui, profondément enfouies dans la chevelure de Kalinda, se trouvaient les épingles à cheveux qui la maintenaient en place quoi qu'il arrive.

S'il s'était agi d'absolument qui que ce soit d'autre, Kalinda aurait repoussé ses mains – elle aurait distrait son partenaire en prenant à son tour l'initiative. Mais puisque c'était Alicia, elle la laissa faire. Elle sentait les doigts d'Alicia s'efforcer de retirer la première épingle de ses cheveux, luttant pour en comprendre le placement et l'angle.

« Détache tes cheveux. » Alicia laissa tomber ses mains jusqu'à la taille de Kalinda et la regarda s'exécuter. Elle devinait à l'expression de Kalinda et à ses doigts hésitants que ce n'était pas là quelque chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire – que c'était une geste profondément intime.

Elle ne réalisa pas que ses doigts s'emparaient de chacune des épingles à mesure que Kalinda les retirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût une petite collection de trophées au creux de la main et une Kalinda totalement différente assise devant elle.

Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible, mais Kalinda était encore plus belle, plus sensuelle, les cheveux détachés et en désordre. Elle paraissait aussi plus nue (et plus vulnérable) que si elle avait retiré ses vêtements.

Obscurément, Alicia se donna la permission d'apprécier cela…

Elle glissa la main sous l'un des coussins du divan et y déposa les épingles à chignon de Kalinda. Puis ses mains remontèrent le long du crâne de Kalinda, elle entortilla les doigts dans les longues mèches noires avant de les resserrer en poings et de ramener la bouche de Kalinda jusqu'à la sienne.

Le désir de Kalinda lui rugissait aux oreilles. Hors de contrôle était loin de décrire ce que lui faisait ressentir Alicia, _Alicia_ revendiquant sa bouche. Elle se sentait délicieusement impuissante.

Alicia continuait de l'embrasser, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se retenait plus. Puis les mains d'Alicia commencèrent à vagabonder, tandis que Kalinda ne pouvait que s'agripper aux épaules d'Alicia en guise de soutien.

Les gestes peu risqués, comme de parcourir de haut en bas le dos de Kalinda, le devinrent vite davantage tandis que les mains d'Alicia redescendaient de nouveau, effleurant la courbe des seins de Kalinda. Une brève pause pour encercler la taille de Kalinda prit fin lorsque les mains d'Alicia glissèrent sur ses hanches puis continuèrent encore plus bas. D'abord elles trouvèrent l'ourlet de sa robe, et puis les mains d'Alicia entreprirent de se glisser dessous. Elle sentit la friction des bas de Kalinda faire place à la douceur de la peau en haut de ses cuisses. Ses pouces caressèrent la bande de peau nue sur chaque jambe entre le bas et le bord de sa petite culotte, et Alicia sentit la respiration de Kalinda s'accélérer contre sa bouche.

Kalinda finit par parvenir à s'arracher à sa bouche. « C'est peut-être une erreur. » Cela sembla faible et environ une heure trop tard à ses propres oreilles.

« Peut-être que c'est ce qui arrangera tout. » Alicia serra les mains, empoignant les cuisses de Kalinda. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa voix assurée. « Emmène-moi au lit, Kalinda. »

Kalinda n'était pas sûre de savoir comment elle était parvenue à glisser au sol, marcher pour de bon et conduire Alicia jusqu'à sa chambre, mais elles se tenaient debout près du lit d'Alicia, les longues mains d'Alicia dans les siennes plus petites.

Kalinda s'arrêta, ne poussa pas Alicia sur le lit. Au lieu de cela, elle noua les bras autour d'Alicia et posa la tête contre sa clavicule. Elle voulait qu'Alicia sache qu'il s'agissait là pour elle de tout sauf un cours de séduction, qu'en fait, c'était_ tout_, mais ne savait pas comment le formuler. Alicia sentit le corps de Kalinda trembler contre le sien en lui retournant son étreinte, et pressa les lèvres au sommet du crâne de Kalinda qui, comme elles étaient toutes les deux pieds nus, se trouvait quelques centimètres plus bas que d'habitude.

Kalinda recula. « Alicia, ce n'est pas juste… Tu n'es pas… » Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire.

Les doigts d'Alicia caressèrent le visage de Kalinda. « Je sais. »

Les mains de Kalinda étaient encore tremblantes mais elles n'hésitaient pas lorsqu'elle saisit le bas du corsage d'Alicia pour le lui retirer. La seule autre chose qu'elle fit avant d'étendre avec douceur Alicia sur le lit, fut de déboutonner son propre chemisier, de s'en débarrasser, et d'ôter les couvertures. Pour ce qu'elles étaient sur le point de faire, Kalinda n'avait aucune intention de se presser.

oOo

Des heures plus tard, Alicia remonta le long du corps de Kalinda pour poser la tête sur son sein, étendue dans le berceau de ses jambes ouvertes. Alicia entendait le cœur de Kalinda ralentir graduellement de concert avec le va et vient de sa respiration. Les mains de Kalinda, qui n'avaient cessé de la caresser, se mêlèrent aux cheveux d'Alicia avant de finir par s'immobiliser.

Le corps de Kalinda s'abandonna au sommeil aussi complètement qu'elle s'était abandonnée toute entière à la bouche d'Alicia quelques instants auparavant.

Chaque nerf en Alicia vibrait au souvenir des mains de Kalinda, de ses doigts menus, la douceur de sa bouche, de sa langue précise, de la chaleur insistante de son corps galbé. Qu'Alicia puisse en vouloir encore après avoir été si complètement satisfaite à plusieurs reprises lui disait à quel point il s'agissait là de ce qu'il lui fallait – ce qu'il _leur _fallait. Elle se sentait soulagée de la colère et de la peine auxquelles elle s'était accrochée depuis ce jour où elle avait vu la nouvelle défiler au bas de l'écran dans le pressing, quatre ans auparavant. La peine qui avait été ravivée lorsqu'Andrew Wylie avait prononcé le nom de Leela alors qu'elle lui tournait déjà le dos pour partir. Et elle ressentait aussi de la joie – une chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie sinon fugitivement depuis des années avant cela si elle était honnête avec elle-même.

En l'espace de quelques heures, la vie d'Alicia était devenue bien plus compliquée, et en même temps plus simple, parce que tout avait changé. Alicia le savait à la manière dont Kalinda avait fondu en larmes avec une émotion aussi nue que l'étaient leurs corps après la première fois où elle avait joui : tout avait changé pour elle aussi – bien que pour d'autres raisons. Alicia avait embrassé le visage de Kalinda pour en essuyer les larmes et lui avait dit « Je te pardonne. » tandis qu'elle retirait la main de son corps. Et elle le pensait.

Peu d'autres mots avaient été échangés entre elles depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la chambre d'Alicia si ce n'étaient leurs noms respectifs, les louanges murmurées par Kalinda au sujet du courage et de la beauté d'Alicia, et les supplications d'Alicia pour obtenir quelque chose qu'elle savait que Kalinda lui donnerait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer quand même d'un ton implorant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont il fallait qu'elles parlent, une conversation qu'Alicia tenait à avoir, mais cela pouvait attendre demain qu'il fasse clair. Alors Alicia ferma les yeux et se joignit de nouveau à Kalinda, cette fois dans le sommeil.


End file.
